This Star of Mine
by aaron.dimacali
Summary: A crossover of Star Wars and This War of Mine. The story takes place shortly after the fall of Vader's Galactic Empire. The story is told in third person. We follow Imperial Agent Aart Viinaen and his men as they try to survive in the winter wasteland of Hoth and as they try to evade rebel persecution. The subject rating is subject to infrequent changes. Reviews are appreciated.


**Day One**

The sun shone brightly through the cracks in the barricade, awakening Aart Viinaen, one of the few remaining military personnel of Vader's Intergalactic Empire. He rose out of bed, convincing himself that he would not need any more sleep for that day. He looked at the clock; the hands pointed to 8:45 in the morning. He dusted off his uniform; a maroon coloured vest worn over top a black dress shirt, a metal set of dog tags, an AR44 antiproton laser rifle, a black pair of pants, and some black work boots. An Imperial Agent's uniform was his pride and joy, and took great care in distinguishing his uniform so that it would stand out amongst the other uniforms.

Aart climbed down the stairs and arrived at the main floor of their shelter, an old, aging Imperial outpost in the winter wastelands of Hoth. The blast door that led into the outpost was barely operational and required several men to force it open. Closing it was even harder. The outpost contained two water filtration systems, an advanced workshop, an intergalactic transponder beacon, a ten bed barracks with a kitchen, four bathrooms, a medical bay, a self-sustaining garden, a heating and cooling system and a storage room full of food.

There was only one problem: the rebels were everywhere.

After the death of Darth Vader, his bounty hunters and several other high ranking Imperial officials, the Empire began to collapse. Legions of Stormtroopers were massacred by rebel of firepower, dozens of Imperial star destroyers were destroyed, the Imperial navy decimated, and hundreds of Imperial agents killed in skirmishes with rebel forces. Aart and his team of agents were, unlike many, able to escape the rebels and flee to Hoth. Aart estimated that of around 2500 active agents, only around 45 were able to escape the rebels.

Now he was focused on the most pressing issue at their outpost; a medical supply shortage. One of their number, Agent Raven Dela Reyna, had fallen ill from a leg infection she had received due to a gunshot wound. She was quickly obliterating their medical supplies, and her condition only worsened. Night after night, their scavenger, Agent Huming Tran, failed to bring back any medical supplies of any sort. Raven's condition had become seriously concerning today. She had passed out for about three hours last night, and when she awoke, she could not move. Huming was seriously concerned for Raven's wellbeing. Aart called a meeting at 10:00 to divvy up today's responsibilities.

"Huming, you'll be taking care of Raven today, and tonight you'll be going out to scavenge. Do you know a good location to scavenge?" Aart said.

"There's an abandoned medical facility about four clicks out from here. There seems to be an abundance of medical supplies there. I'll be sure to take as much as I can." Huming said, running his hand through his spiky hair.

"Excellent. As for the rest of you, here are your jobs. Ana and Noah, you guys will be on patrol with me. Piolo and Olek, you guys will be in charge of running the shelter. Zack, make dinner. Colton, make three crowbars and two fire axes. Clarisse, you'll be maintaining our firearms today. Everybody clear? Good. Get to work." Aart said, dismissing them with a standard Imperial salute.

The Imperials set to work in the same matter they always do; professionally and carefully. The patrols left the shelter, the cook fired up the stove, the overseers ran about, and the mechanic got down to business.

The routine patrol was as uneventful as a bankrupt circus for the first few hours. Then, at around 1:30 PM, a large rebel squadron appeared on the horizon. Aart's team dove into the snow, camouflaged by their winter jackets. They pulled out their weapons and aimed at the rebels. Aart counted the number of rebels in his head. Thirteen… fourteen…. Twenty…. He reached twenty-seven. He ordered Ana and Noah to throw their grenades. They complied, hurling high explosive grenades into the rebel squadron, decimating most of their team. The survivors turned and ran, thinking that they were facing off against a large force. The Imperial team then began walking back to their outpost, talking about each other on their way back.

"So, Ana, tell us about yourself." Aart began.

Ana smiled and began opening up. Her full name was Ana Duot, and she joined the Imperial forces around the same time as Aart. She was born and raised on Andara by a wealthy Imperial senator after her parents and relatives were all killed during a disastrous space station disaster. She joined up with her friend, Raven and they were both assigned to the covert operations branch of the Imperial army. She was promptly reassigned to Aart's unit before the collapse of the Empire.

Ana then asked Noah to tell them about himself. He said his full name was Noah Almario, and he joined the Imperial forces at eighteen while following in his father's footsteps. He was born on Caliphs and raised in a mining colony on the same planet. He was raised by his father, an Imperial Admiral, after his mother was killed by petty thugs. He served in the Imperial Navy with Aart for five years before being transferred with Aart to covert operations. He was with Aart when the Empire collapsed.

Aart then thought that it was only appropriate that he tell them about himself. Aart's full name was Aart Viinaen, and he joined the Imperial Navy with his seven younger brothers. He was born and raised on Galvoni III by Imperial soldiers and his parents. Shortly after 5 years of serving with the Imperial Navy, he was transferred with Noah to Imperial covert operations where he was on a covert operation when the Empire collapsed. The fate of his brothers are unknown.

Aart then tackled Ana to the ground. She had just been missed by a laser rifle's round.

"AMBUSH!" Noah yelled.


End file.
